fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suekko Chitose
Suekko Chitose (末っ子千歳, lit Youngest Son Chitose) is a traveling merchant, a capable mage and the rumored leader of the Hunter Division of the Shadow Brokers. He is one of the few remaining members of the Chitose Family. Appearance A tall skinny man with black hair and blue eyes. Suekko usually wears a blue/black suite with a white shirt underneath that he doesn't have buttoned to the top. He also wears white gloves, a red gemed earing and carries an elaborate sword. Personality Suekko has a love for money that makes others think of him as a scrooge, but he's been known to donate large sums to orphanages and those he feels truely need the money. He is also charismatic enough that people are willing to buy just about anything he pitches and pay almost any price. No one's ever said that he's come across as a serious, intimidating or powerful man, but once you start trying to haggle with him you won't find a tougher man. Since he travels so much, Suekko has never really sided with anyone, saying that not being neutral is bad for business. History He grew up the country of Midi as a nameless child on a farm. The people who raised him treated him like slave labor and when he finally confronted them about it, when he was ten, the told him what his name was. Suekko ran away that night and was picked up by a traveling merchant who agreed to have him as an apprentice. Two years after than the merchant told him there was nothing left he could teach the boy. Suekko was then sent out to make it on his own and he gave himself the moniker "Merchant Dragon" so he could function in normal society and still feel some connection to his family name. Suekko has become well known in just about every city and town all over Earth Land and people flocking to the towns he's in just to view his wares. He obtained the Arachne Blade, his sword, in a trade for a few days worth of food. When he got it, the blade was so rusted and dull that it seemed like a worthless hunk of metal, but after days of polishing and sharpening it was revealed to be a useful and deadly weapon. The man who traded it to him thought he had ripped Suekko off, but Suekko obviously got the better end of the deal. At some point it is rumored that he joined a group called Shadow Broker, and may or may not be a leader in said group, though there's no way to conclusively prove this. Synopsis Forgotten Memories: The Shadow's of Deception *'Encounterment of The Lost One' The Hunt: Evil of The Shadow Broker *'The Nature of The Hunt' *'Infiltration: Unknown Questions' *'Fighting with Shadows' *'Wrathful Justice, Patient Evil' Retribution: Hunter's Redemption *'Final Chance: Hunt for The Monster Slayer' *'Onward to Lexio Town' *'Confrontation: End of The Monster Slayer' Equipment Storage Bag: A special bag Suekko carries that stores all of the items he sells. Arachne Blade (アラクネブレード, Arakuneburēdo): the sword Suekko weilds. It's called this due to the hand guard, which looks like a spider and it has an intricate design etched into the blade near the point. It is also rumored that those cut by Arachne Blade will be poisoned and rendered immoble. *No. 30 - Lambda: by using one of the 28 Spells of the Southern Ocean Suekko channels his magic into the Arachne Blade. Once his magic has been inserted into the blade the 'legs' glown along with the blade and Suekko can launch blades made of poison. Umaga: a magic sword crafted by a dark blacksmith for the Dark Mage, Hydrate, it's been said that the blade is made from the fangs of 100 magic beasts that he killed in his entire lifetime. Suekko got this sword after he and Truther beat Hydrate, however he has yet to use the sword as he is still fighting against the 100 monsters sealed withing the sword. *'100 Fang Fury': Using the energy from Umaga, Suekko slashes downwards as the impact of the attack sends an aura of the 100 beasts that Hydrate killed to make Umaga. Wares Suekko's wares range from small trinkets to large pieces of furniture. Everything is stored in a special bag that functions like Requip Magic. The prices for his wares are as varied as the items themselves so he gets business from just about every spectrem of the social ladder. He also acts as a pawn shop and an auction house at times to get new items and increase business. He's so skilled at selling his items that he's even talked customers into paying more than his asking price. Everytime Suekko moves on from the town he had been in, he leaves with more money than he arrived with. He is rumored to sell information, due to being a Shadow Broker, but no one has any proof of this as Suekko remains completely neutral to the uninformed. Because he needs to appear neutral for business he'll somehow make contact with another Shadow Broker in the Hunter Division in the area and have them spred rumors to those who would pay the most for the information he may or may not have. Suekko is very good at bleeding dry those who come to him for black market sales. Magic and Abilities Master Swordsman: As a member of the Chitose Family, Suekko is naturally skilled in the use of a blade. He usually fights with his sword, when he has to fight, instead of using his magic. Master Salesman: Another perk that came naturally as a Chitose, Suekko is able to sell just about anything he feels like selling even if it isn't his. 28 Spells of the Southern Ocean: Suekko's magic which, as the name implies, has only 28 spells. Each spell has a different effect and none of the effects seem even remotely related. Each spell has a number (though not 1-28) but that doesn't indicates the spell's power. Golden Dragon Wave: Suekko's version of the Chitose Family's special spell, Dragon Wave. He first casted this spell in a rather desperate fight against robbers shortly after he became a solo merchant. He charges magic energy in his palm, forming as a golden orb, then it fires in the shape of a golden dragon. The dragon then changes into a beam and causes massive amounts of damage. Suekko jokes to those who've seen the spell that its color comes from his wealth. *'Golden Dragon Bullet Wave': By not fully charging the spell, Suekko can rapidly fire several small Dragon Waves. Though nowhere near as powerful as the fully charged Golden Dragon Wave, Suekko can easily barrage his opponents with dozens of attacks. Quotes *To The Collector, when recruited: "You expect me to be dumb enough to think a man who lived that long ago is still living? Fine, I'll play along, but only because I find you proposal to be much too tempting to pass up...for now." *To The Collector: "I don't know why you bother with me, Collector. With the checking up, I mean. After all I am the master of conducting the shadows here in the light. Have some faith in the leader of your Hunter Division." *To Hunter Division Members: "Remember, the greatest thing about information, the absolute greatest thing about it is that it can be sold repeatedly. It'll sell over and over and, depending on how badly it is wanted, it'll sell for a King's ransom every single time. That, Hunters, is the greatest thing about information for a salesman." Trivia *Though his name means "Youngest Son" he's actually older than Atama Chitose *'Golden Dragon Bullet Wave' is based off of the Arancar's Bala attack from Bleach Category:Male Category:Males Category:Sword user Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:The Chitose Family Category:The Chitose Clan Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Merchant Category:Holder-Mage Category:Shadow Broker Organization